Addiction
by xxxhopexxx
Summary: Nick has a YouTube account? He writes stories and makes videos? He doesn't just write any stories he writes NILEY stories. He want's to quit but he can't. Why? Because it's his addiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Addiction**_

Nick's POV:

We had just got back from the Send it On video shoot. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I quickly turned on my computer. Getting impatient at how slow it was going I started staring into space.

I heard a knock on my door and said "huh?" I got up and opened the door to see Joe.

" There's someone who wants to talk to you." he said holing up the phone.

" Tell them I busy." I said in an annoyed tone.

He said " Miley he's busy. Yeah he's playing with his care bears or something."

My ears perked up at Miley's name. " Joe give me the phone." I said in a calm voice.

" You said you were busy." He said dangling the phone in front of my face. " Give me the phone" I said this time in a more aggressive voice.

"No" Joe said still dangling it in front of my face.

I gave him a look and he started running.

"Give me the phone." I shouted running down the stairs.

"Never Muhahaha." Wow that evil laugh sounded just like Rico, he watches to much Hannah Montana. Joe was still running so I took drastic measures. I tackled him.

" Get off of me!" Joe shouted.

I rolled my eyes and said "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position, being sat on by THE Nick Grey."

I heard a giggle escape from the phone. " Yeah Nick so many girls would want to be in that position." She said sarcastically.

" But, seriously Joe's the hotter brother." She said.

I know she was just joking but, I couldn't help but fell jealous.

" Oh, please MRS you know you want me." I said earning a giggle. I smiled.

" So, why did you call." I asked her

"Just wanted to say that my TCA performance might be kind of slutty." She said in a sad tone

" Why?" I asked.

" My outfit is so short I think it's cute but I'm afraid people will take it too seriously. And my bra's going to be showing and my ice cream car has a pole. please don't get mad." She sounded like She was going to cry. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her.

" We won't get mad." I said

"Thanks, well bye." She said

"Bye" I said and then I pushed the off button.

I sighed and was staring into space again thinking about her.

" Um dude, i don't want to interrupt your little Miley thinking but can you get off of me." Joe yelled

I went straight up to my room and logined to YouTube. I don't use GrayBrothersMusic. my user name is fallingangel123. Yes I know it's weird but I'll tell you why. The thing is I write Niley stories. I also read other Niley stories on YouTube. And I make Niley videos and look at other videos. I tried to quit but I just can't I love people telling me that my stories are amazing. I love taking to other people about Miley and me. I loving knowing people still have hope after all that happened, it gives me hope. I love dropping hints on purpose that I still love Miley and then seeing it on YouTube the next day. You want to know why? It's my addiction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Addiction**_

Miley's POV:

I hung up the phone and walked downstairs to the game room. I laid down and the couch and went to sleep.

"Miley, Miley" I heard

I groaned and ignored the voice.

"MILEY" it shouted. I fell of the couch and saw Selena and Demi.

"What do you guys want!" I shouted clearly annoyed at the two brunettes.

"We just wanted to show something." Selena said in an adorable voice like I do on Hannah Montana.

"Great Sel, first Joe laughs like Rico now you talk like me when I act all sweet" I said still on the floor.

They giggled and I got up.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked

"Well, did you ever think of watching or reading Niley stories/videos on YouTube? No, well today's your luck day cuz Demi Monroe and Selena Russo have found the best writer/video maker on YouTube. Her name is FALLINGANGEL123!!!!!" Demi said.

"Guy's, I don't want to read her stories." I said

"You should. Her stories are amazing, and the effect on her videos are AWESOME." Selena said

"C'mon just watch one." Demi said

"No" I answered

They looked at each other and then gave me puppy dog faces.

"Okay fine." I said

They went on YouTube and found one of her videos titled Niley Halo. I got to say it was AMAZING. The effect where awesome and wow it was just beautiful. Next we watched a couple of stories. The were great. I cry at all the breakups in her stories she made me fell it really happened. I started typing in the comment box.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked

"She said no silent readers."

* * *

Sorry it's short got to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Addiction**_

Miley's POV:

"Wait, if you comment on mileymandy it's going to be all over the media" Demi said

"Then we can make a fake account" I said

All of a sudden Selena said "Can the user name be twilightobsessed13?"

Demi and I rolled our eyes Selena is really obsessed with twilight. We like the book too but she has a twilight shrine in her room.

"No, that name is probably already taken."

"What do you want the user name to be Dems?" I asked her

"Don't care, but it has to be cute."

"What about SmartCupcake" Selena said

"Hey that could work. We are smart and we love cupcakes." I said

"Then it's settled." Demi said.

Nick's POV:

I was in the process of making another video when suddenly Joe walked into my no! i forgot to lock my door. if Joe sees that I make niley stories he'll make fun of me forever.

" What are you doing?" He asked

" Nothing" I said covering my computer screen.

"You are doing something" He said

"I'm doing nothing." I replied.

"Okay" he said and turned to leave after I made sure he was gone I went to back to making my video.

"You write niley stories." He said

I realized the video I was working on was named After the Storm: A Niley story. Joe was laughing so hard. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, here you go." I said while taking 5 bucks out of my pocket knowing he wouldn't keep it a secret unless I pay him.

" Oh Nick that is so 2 hours ago. 20 bucks or I tell Miley." He said holing out his hand

I pulled out 20 dollars and gave it to him.

"Thank you" He said. I just glared at him when he walked out.

I saved my video and went on to YouTube to see that someone new commented on my video.

SmartCupcake

Wow. You're so awesome. Why did you make Selena the bad one? She's awesome. Couldn't you make some un known chick the bad one? Oh well all videos are perfect. post the next one soon or I will make you. :)

* * *

I' so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a HORRIBLE week at school. Maybe some reviews would make me feel better.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been having ALOT of writers block. Can you guys leave some ideas in your reviews? I've also been doing bad in English. I have a low b now and I'm afraid it might turn into a c. I'm also in all gt classes so it's very hard to find time to update. Thanks for understanding. And again I'm so sorry.


	5. AN

Hey i am not going to write my stories anymore. I'm so sorry but things have just been so hectic. My dad has a mental disease and I just can't write. Anyone who wants my ideas can have them. Just message me. again sorry


End file.
